Another Chance
by PersonWithCrazyIdeas
Summary: Allen's Noah awakened during his proposed death against God's will. Tyki who happened to be at the scene brought him to the Noah. Soon Allen takes on a major role on the 'evil' side of the Holy War. Although disguising himself as a sickly child in the human world. REDONE AS A REVERSED MONOCHROME TALE!
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note: **__**NEW STORY~! –Grins triumphantly- Heehee~! –dodges bed- Phew~! Um well, I'm making this story because it popped into my head aand I was like: "OMG THAT'S A SUPERB IDEA~!" I was singing it too, so yeah I got weird stares from those around me. Heck, even the bird outside in my garden was staring at me funnily. So I glared back… Tyki~!**_

Tyki: Kasaiya will never own Man ever. It'll never happen, no matter how much she dreams it to be.  
Me: -deadpans-

_**_To the story!~**_

'_Hot, too hot! I hate it! It hurts too much! Save me! Please, anyone, save me!'  
_

The white-haired boy ran and ran. Sweat ran down everywhere on his body, due to running for hours and the scorching heat that followed. Tears trickled down his face. Dark circles were evident under his eyes. He cursed himself for letting nightmares control his sleep. It was the same god damn nightmare every time!  
A forest clearing, a lake, a tower, a blue sky with a crescent moon.  
The lake reflected the opposite; a red sky, a ruined tower, the crescent black moon with a wide grin and a shadow that reflected from where the white-haired boy stood.  
It was a creepy shadow; its face was black and had swirls that moved and spiralled, the white, hollow eyes would stare at him and the wide grin would never change.  
Every time the boy would get on his knees and stare at the shadow and every time that happened, the shadow would drag him into the lake and all there was, was black and pain. Pain, pain and more pain.

Pain on the boy's left arm was what brought him back from his auto-pilot mode. Adrenaline coursed through his body which made him run faster.  
"MONSTER!" A cacophony of thundering roars from the townspeople who chased him. He hated this, he hated everything. He's heard it all; 'monster', 'demon, 'demon spawn'.

Did God really hate him this much?  
To drive people to torture him for one bloody _disfiguration_? He hated it, he hated God, he hated the people, he hated his arm, he hated being only able to hate and feel pain.

He felt a hand yank him back to the wild crowd. He yelped in surprise but later only to scream as a pitchfork jabbed him on his right. The people punched, kicked, stabbed and yelled. Children threw rocks and mocked him with insults.

"CRUCIFY HIM!" One suggested, more like demanded. There was nods and sounds of agreement. The boy's eyes widened.  
_'This town is CRAZY!_' There was no way he could escape this! He'd be nailed to a cross! There would be no more room to escape! The last town was crazy but he had been able to narrowly escape being burnt alive!

_'I haven't even seen what they've seen. Nothing…No more…I give up…I just want an end to the pain…' _He pleaded inwardly._  
__**'I'll take the pain away. I'll never let them detestable filth lay hands on you ever again like this. Trust me. Do as I say; sing.' **_A voice resonated in his mind. It echoed throughout his body. He screamed from the pain inflicted on his left hand. There he was. Crucified.  
The town roared with triumph. He narrowed his eyes before he hummed a tune.  
The crowd's eyes widened considerably. Blood poured from their ears and soon screams were heard. It wasn't the boy's screams, it was theirs. He started singing an eerie tune and their screams loudened. Screams from children, women and men, chorused the _sick _town.

Unbeknownst to them all, was that a man with slightly curly black hair was watching the scene play out from a fairly distant roof top. He had ashen grey skin, piercing golden eyes and seven crosses aligned on his forehead. He wore what any noblemen would wear and his eyes changed from disgust to amusement.

Then all at the same time the screams ended. The figure nailed to the cross had stopped singing his silent song. The man dispersed into strange purple butterflies and they fluttered their way in front of the half-dead figure. The butterflies formed back together into the man from before.  
He took off the nails from the boy's feet. He took off the nails from both of his palms and caught the boy before he fell to the ground and he heard a whimper of both pain and confusion.  
The small boy's wounds stitched themselves together but the blood and tiredness still remained. The man carried the boy in his arms. He examined the boy in his arms; he had white hair, golden eyes, a jagged scar inflicted on his left eye, grey skin and seven crosses on his forehead.  
He was drenched in blood, his clothes were torn and the boy was barefoot.  
The man's eyes softened before he turned to face all corpses on the ground with eyes full of malice. How dare they hurt his own family member?! Well, soon to be family member.

His gaze fell back to the boy when he heard a mumble. "Sir…who are you…?" The boy asked a bit louder. His voice was hoarse from screaming too much.  
"Tyki Mikk. What's your name shounen?" Tyki asked, trying not to scare him.  
"Don't…have…name…" He answered. Tears formed on the side of his eyes.

"I can give you a family, a home and…a name." Tyki said. The white-haired Noah smiled but then frowned.  
"You'd hurt me…too…my…arm…demon…thing…" The boy said between sobs. Tyki looked at his left arm. Tyki sighed; _'How unfortunate. To possess innocence within his arm…Nonetheless, this boy is family.'_

"Your arm does not matter. It is only part of you. It's what makes you, you. They will not care either. They will love you." Tyki said.  
The boy's eyes widened. His features returned to normal again. He felt like he had a family already. It felt as though he was given a chance from someone other than God.  
He felt like he was human. He cried tears of joy. Tyki thought the boy was crying sadly not happily, so he panicked.

"AH! No, no, no, don't cry! I meant- I mean- I-uh-"His panicking was stopped when the boy smiled.

"Family? I…I'd…like…a family…" The boy said meekly. Tyki smiled as well before he embraced the boy. The boy was surprised by this action but then returned the hug.

"Allen. Can I call you Allen?" Tyki asked. "Allen…yeah!" The boy tested his name. Tyki smiled. He telepathically told Road to summon a door. Soon enough, a heart shaped black and red checkered door with a golden crown on top appeared. Allen's eyes widened in shock.

'_How the bloody hell did that get there?'_ He pondered.

Tyki stepped through the door and they found themselves in a dining room. The door disappeared with a 'poof' and they stood there, all bloody.

The people sat at the table stared at the two with wide eyes. "Ah. Tyki-pon~ Nice to see you could make it~! It seems you've brought someone along as well~!" A very, FAT man sang.  
"Ne~ Uncle Tyki~ who's that?" Road asked as she eyed the two figures behind her.

"The kid's got innocence~!" Jasdevi exclaimed as they snickered.  
"Tyki-pon~ why have you brought the child~?" the earl asked.  
"He's a Noah." Tyki answered quickly before he grumbled something about stupid nicknames.  
"HE'S SO CUUUUUUUTE~!" Both Sheryl and Road exclaimed. Allen stared at the two, dumbfounded. "Well, hold the introductions so Tyki can wash the child...And himself." The Earl said. He's face held an emotion that finally matched his grin.  
Tyki nodded before heading out the dining room to the bathroom in his room.

LATER~!

"I'm the Millennium Earl~!"  
"Road Kamelot~! 9th apostle and the Noah of Dreams~!"  
"Sheryl Kamelot! (insert apostle no. here) Noah of desire."  
"Tyki Mikk, 3rd apostle and the Noah of Pleasure."  
"Lulubell. Noah of Lust. (insert apostle number here)"  
"Devitto~!" "Jasdero~!" "Together we're Jasdevi! The Noah of Bonds~!"  
"Skin. Noah of Wrath, do you like sweets?"  
"I haven't tasted any before…" Allen admitted. They all looked shocked except Tyki. Skin tossed him a sweet and Allen caught easily. He unwrapped it and started sucking on it.  
"Um…My name is Allen…14th apostle and the Noah of Destruction…" Allen said. They stared at him with a smile or grin on their faces.

"Welcome to the family Allen~!" The Earl proudly exclaimed. 

_**Author's note:**__** Hope ya like that~! Also next chapter there is a time skip and Allen is 15 in a 12 year old body. Just saying so you don't get confused afterwards.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note:**__** HIIII!**_

LATER THAT NIGHT!

A blood curling scream echoed in the silent mansion. The Noah jolted awake and they headed to the source of sound; Allen.  
When they arrived they saw Tyki hugging Allen protectively, rubbing his back and saying soothing words.

"What happened?!" Road asked worriedly as she examined Allen's state. He was trembling like a leaf and he looked to appear as though he was broken.  
Tyki sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he patted Allen's soft white locks.

"The shounen is traumatised…" Tyki then explained what he had seen and how Allen awakened. During the explanation the Noah wore faces of horror.  
That, in fact, was very rare. They shook in fury. How could they!?

"I want to take a look at his memories." Road declared before she walked over to Allen and touched his forehead. Memories of humans, screaming and torture flashed through her mind.

Dark aura emitted from her. The Noah were surprised, had never seen Road like this before. Even when the fourteenth betrayed them.  
"THEY'RE GOING TO PAY!" She screamed.  
"But they're already dead." Lulubell pointed out.  
"THERE ARE MORE! WAY MORE! 6 TOWNS! 6!" Road screamed.  
"Then tomorrow will bring them Hell~!" The twins said with fury visible in their teasing voices.

Allen hated humans so much! He hated humans! He hated them all! They deserve nothing but death! I mean they're going to die anyway! There wasn't any problem with an 'early' trip to the grave.

"I want…to come…" Allen mumbled but it was loud enough for them to hear.

They left when they were able to get Allen to sleep peacefully. Then after that they headed back to the dining room to plan the _special_ occasion.

The plan was that they'd all get one town for themselves and that Allen would go with Tyki.  
The Noah had no objections. Their faces held sinister smiles or grins.  
_Those sub-humans will experience Hell~!_

THE NEXT MONING~!

Endless screams of pain howled each town. They screamed, some seemed to end after an eternity and some just vanish suddenly.  
Allen stabbed a man with a razor sharp sword he found in Road's room. He could finally release his hatred out. FINALLY!

He hacked at another man who let out an unmanly scream as it gouged his eye.

He hummed like his inner Noah said to do and then people screamed and cried before they dropped down to the hard ground, motionless on the pools of blood.

Meanwhile, Tyki was 'playing' around with the people by going through their bodies and taking some guts and showing them to other people who screamed in fear as he cackled madly. Then they'd become the next victims to scare other people in the vicinity.

With Road, she summoned her candles and they pinned her victims to the ground or the walls. She made sure no one escaped by trapping them all in her dream world. She broke them easily.  
She loved the look on their faces. How they were scrunched up in pain and fear and she definitely loved how they bloodied and mangled.

Revenge was sweet. Just how they like it~!

BACK TO THE ARK_

"Shounen! Had fun?" Tyki asked after he exhaled smoke. Allen nodded happily as he skipped with Road along the hallways of the mansion. When they had gotten back a few hours ago, they decided to celebrate and then rest.  
Then soon after that Road and Tyki decided to show Allen around the ark.

"Ne~ you should have seen their faces~! It was hilarious!" Road giggled sadistically.  
"Tyki was scaring them a lot, it was so funny!" Allen laughed. Tyki smiled and Road grinned, they had finally gotten Allen to laugh! It felt like an achievement!  
Even if he laughed for killing people…

"Lastly, this is the balcony! The stars look really nice! Shooting stars come and go and when you see them you get to wish! Too bad they come rarely." Road explained with a pout of disappointment. Allen giggled. He glanced up at the night sky and saw a shooting star and he gaped before he smiled

'_I wish this family never disappeared and that we were all happy to be together, forever.'_ Allen wished inwardly. "What did you wish for Allen~?" Road asked.  
"Not telling!" Allen said as he stuck his tongue out at Road. The latter, pouted and Tyki chuckled. He reached for his lighter in his pocket to light another cigarette.  
"Tyki! Those cancer sticks aren't good for you! You should really quit!" Road yelled. Tyki just scoffed and proceeded to light it anyway. "For sub-humans."

The trio sat on the floor of the balcony and they looked at the night sky that was filled with beautiful stars. Road hugged Allen and he melted into the hug.  
In this hug he felt safe. He felt secure and warm, he felt loved. "Merry Christmas and Happy Birthday Allen/shounen." The two said.

'_I finally have a family…'_

It's been three years since Allen had entered their lives. Allen was now 15, but obviously didn't look like one, since he awakened when he was 12.

Allen entered the dining room, he was so hungry and was glad that dinner finally came.  
It had been a long day for the young Noah. He had trained with Tyki for pretty much the whole day, discluding; the 1 hour break, breakfast, snack and lunch.

He sat on his seat and practically inhaled the food the akuma maids gave to him.

The Noah had gotten used to his peculiar metabolism. Yeah, they shouldn't have been surprised the first, second, third and pretty much 40 times he's eaten. He did have the Innocence in his left arm after all, but seriously, the Noah couldn't help it! It was amazing at how a scrawny body was able to consume LARGE amounts of food!  
Now, they knew better than to be surprised.

Dinner and desert, much to Allen and Skin's melancholy, had ended. They were now serious faced…well…most of the Noah present at the table.

"Were going to begin~!" The Earl sang, but those who knew him and lived with him knew better than to think he wasn't serious.  
"YAY!" Road exclaimed as she fist-pumped the air. The Earl flicked them all cards and they all looked at the card given. Grins plastered their faces.

"I CAN FINALLY GO!" Allen cheered. He had never been on missions before. SO this was his first! They looked at him because of his sudden outburst and chuckled or snickered. Lulubell remained indifferent but deep inside she was happy for him.

"Allen~! Where's your mission?" Road asked excitedly.  
"Mater." Allen simply answered as he scanned through the details of the mission.

Road grinned. "Bring me back a souvenir or I won't give you any candy that I'm going to buy when I'm done with my mission~!" Road threatened playfully.  
Allen nodded. He was determined to:

Complete the mission 2) Bring Road back a souvenir so he gets candy

Allen summoned an ark gate and stepped through. He put his cloak's hood on and put on a silver mask.  
The mask looked like his crown clown mask only that it was the full length.

He spied on an exorcist and then slipped through the ruined house and out the window, where he gripped the window's top part and used it to propel himself up to the next house's roof. He saw the blond dolll and a man in a cloak go into a secret place underground.

He waited a minute before he followed.  
He put the brick back and he was plunged into darkness. He carefully walked down the stairs and as he reached the bottom he saw light again. He heard the lullaby being sung and he listened to it. It was a beautiful song and he liked it a lot. He walked towards the two and the doll immediately jolted up.

"Lala…?" The man asked weakly. He was about to die Allen inferred.  
"I'll give you one hour." Allen said. "One hour, then I'll take the innocence you hold." Allen explained.  
Lala hesitated but then nodded and sat back down. She didn't care who got the innocence as long as she was able to stay with Guzol until the end.

After 50 minutes a blue haired exorcist appeared with a green haired exorcist. "Who are you?!" The man 'asked' with a scowl that seemed permanent.  
Allen did not answer. He didn't care. He just waited. He wasn't supposed to interact with them in a fight. He used his power to change his voice like a doll's.  
"I'm a doll… I was made by these two. Made with bits and pieces of gears left by the town." He lied. Lala didn't know what to make of this.

"If you want this man to die a peaceful death then I suggest you follow my lies." He threatened, he used his powers as the musician to only direct his words to Lala. His voice was not heard by anyone other than her and himself.

The exorcists looked at his back suspiciously. "We need the innocence now!" The samurai barked. Lenalee looked at the three solemnly. "I-Innocence?" Allen asked. His voice still like what a robot's would sound like.  
"None of your business." The samurai spat.  
Allen made a mental note that as soon as the Earl let him interact with the exorcists in the way of killing them, he'd be the first to die by his hand if he doesn't die by his other family members.

"Kanda!" Lenalee yelled and delivered a wack to Kanda's head. Kanda growled.  
"He's just a doll." Kanda said bluntly. Lenalee glared at him. "We need the innocence, were sorry, but we need it." Lenalee explained forlornly.  
"Innocence? Lala? What's innocence?" Allen asked. "The thing the town put in me." Lala explained simply. Allen nodded.  
Suddenly, an akuma burst through the wall and pierced Lala in the side. "LALA!" Allen and Guzol exclaimed. Lenalee's eyes widened and she yelled, "Innocence activate!"

Her boots formed into her Dark Boots and she took off towards the Akuma. Allen, enjoying this play, continued to act his role.  
He ran towards Lala and carried her back to Guzol's side. Both Guzol and Lala lay down next to each other. "La…la…" Guzol coughed. "Guzol!" Lala cried. Although tears could not flow down.

Lala opened her mouth and started to sing. Her song echoed within the large underground room. Lenalee cried as she fought the akuma with Kanda. Allen opened his mouth and changed his voice, his voice was different from his real voice but it was still great. Together they sang to Guzol. Although Allen was only singing because he liked the song.

The song ended, the akuma was defeated and one hour had passed. Kanda and Lenalee turned to where the three had once been. There wasn't anyone there. Lenalee gasped and Kanda's eyes narrowed and he cursed under his breath.

MEANWHILE!

"I'M BACK!" Allen proudly exclaimed as he walked out his portal. He had already gotten rid of Guzol's body and destroyed the innocence. The Noah at the table were eagerly waiting his return. "Road here~!" He said as he gave the doll, Lala, to Road.  
Road squealed! The others grinned. They were proud that Allen successfully completed his first mission.  
"Good job shounen!" Tyki exclaimed as he got up from his chair and went to Allen to ruffle his hair. Allen laughed.

"Little bro completed his first mission!" Devitto exclaimed as he went to headlock Allen and ruffle his hair. "Hii~ Little brother growin' up~! Hii~" Jasdero snickered in agreement before he did the same.

Allen pouted. "I was growin' ages ago!" He protested as he squirmed in their hold. The twins just snickered.

"Good job Allen-kun~!" The Earl acknowledged and Allen grinned triumphantly. Skin tossed him a candy before returning to eat his own sweets. Allen grinned before quickly unwrapping and tossing the candy into his mouth. He savoured the strawberry taste the candy gave off.

"Jasdevi~ Lemme go now~. I wanna sleep~!" Allen whined and Jasdevi burst out laughing. "Little bro, will always be little!" They laughed. Allen's left eye twitched. He just wanted to punch the twins' faces in.

**'Punch them!' **Neah yelled.  
Allen did exactly that. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR BRAT?!" Devitto yelled as he glared at Allen. "Yeah, yeah! What was that for brat?!" Jasdero agreed. Allen only poked his tongue out.

"YOU ARE SO GOIING TO GET IT!" The twins roared before they chased Allen out the dining room and all over the mansion and the ark.

"CAN'T CATCH ME!" Allen laughed as he jumped from roof top to roof top. Devitto growled before he leaped towards Allen. Jasdero appeared in front of Allen. The twins tackled Allen and started tickling him.

Allen squirmed and laughed. Soon it started to hurt and tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Stop… STOP! IT HURTS… OW! JASDEVI!" Allen screamed between laughs. The twins snickered before they stopped. Allen panted.

"I'm goin' to get my revenge one day…" Allen declared. 

_**Author's note:**__** Done! 2197 words! Yay~! **_


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE! NOT A HIATUS!

**NOT A NEW CHAPTER! VERY IMPORTANT AND NOT A HIATUS!**

**I AM REDOING THIS STORY!**

**THE DESTROYER**** OF TIME AND ****ANOTHER CHANCE ****WILL BE MERGED TOGETHER INTO:**

**A REVERSED MONOCHROME TALE**

**I WANT TO PUT THEM TOGETHER BECAUSE THEY ARE SO SIMILAR AND IT'LL MAKE IT EASIER!  
ALSO THERE WILL BE ****POKER PAIR! ****IF YOU AIN'T A YAOI FAN, like me, THEN DON'T WORRY! IT WILL BE MAINLY FOCUSED ON THE D GRAY MAN PLOT AND ALL THE FIGHTING AND ALL THAT!**


End file.
